the lost lamb
by PlainOldChels
Summary: Isabella Marie is a young and rising starlet in Hollywood. America loves her and the paparazzi cannot get enough of her. What happens when it gets too far? What will happen when enough IS enough? AU AH *abandoned*
1. Chapter 1

Summaries:

1. Isabella Marie is a young and rising starlet in Hollywood. America loves her and the paparazzi cannot get enough of her. What happens when it gets too far? What will happen when enough IS enough?

2. Isabella Marie is America's most sought after star. The people love her and the paparazzi cannot get enough of her. When Isabella began to feel restless about everything in Hollywood, will a chance encounter with a certain green-eyed "paparazzi" make it all better?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Twilight fanfiction so, please correct me if I have any mistakes. This idea came to me when i was watching E! THS: Britney Spears. LOL, but i swear this is not the "chronicles of Britney Spears" i assure you. I just got the idea of the whole paparazzi driving celebs crazy from Britney's life. I'm starting to support Britney all over again, GO BRITNEY! anyway, i shall let you proceed with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the Twilight characters from the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing except the plot. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: over-exposed**

_Isabella Marie was spotted in the main office of Apex Entertainment yesterday evening. It is reported that the young starlet has just returned from an 8-month shoot in Malaysia. Her new movie…_

Flip.

_Here we have a picture of Isabella Marie arriving in the LAX last evening from Malaysia. Her latest movie, "Dusk", was a movie adaptation of a teen novel of the same name by…_

Flip.

_More Hollywood couples had begun to emerge over the year and this year we have the next Brangelina. They are Jasabella. Here we have a shot of actress Isabella Marie and her beau, lead singer of the Quilettes, Jacob Black. The picture is taken…_

Flip.

_If you see carefully Steve, right there, you can actually catch a glimpse of Isabella Marie. Who would have thought? She likes baseball! Man, I love her more everyday._

Flip.

…_an inside source revealed that Isabella Marie and boyfriend of one and a half year are going to have their sweet reunion dinner tonight after being 8-month apart due to the shooting of Isabella's new movie, "Dusk"…_

Flip.

_This is a picture taken by a local in Malaysia where our beloved Isabella had saved a puppy from being run over by a truck. Wow! An animal-lover too? Is there anything else to make us love her even more?_

Are they flipping serious?

I groaned and clicked the "off" button on the remote. I can't even watch TV without seeing myself on it. I was even on ANIMAL PLANNET for crying out loud. And ESPN? This is getting way out of hand. Renee didn't mention any of this when she signed me up for a role in the remake of Romeo and Juliet three years back. I love acting and all, but this is seriously too much. My life is pretty much on display for the world to see.

Privacy just doesn't exist anymore. Even my date with Jacob got discovered and reported when the date hasn't even happen yet.

I saw a flash outside and groaned. I peeked through the curtain and saw one of them behind the bush.

"How in the world?" I muttered. No matter how many times I shifted my house, no matter how discrete I am about the move, they are still able to find me. At first, the attention is flattering, but now it's just plain nuisance.

I took a look at my watch and sighed, in content. The watch is beautiful, a present from Jacob for our first anniversary. He is the best boyfriend anyone could have. He is really funny and caring to begin with, not to mention really good-looking. Besides that, he is very understanding of my busy schedules. The best thing about him is that even if we're like thousands miles apart, he could still do the sweet little things like sending me flowers and small gifts. By instinct, my fingers traced the necklace around my neck.

Jacob sent it all the way to Malaysia, where I was shooting "Dusk" along with dozens bouquets of roses. Even though roses aren't my favorite flower, but it's the thought that counts right?

I gasped as I got out of my trance. It's already 5pm. I only had half an hour to get ready for my dinner with Jacob. I can't wait to see him again. Just the thought of meeting him tonight causes butterflies to dance in my stomach.

**

I put on the shades and carefully slid out of my house. There are always paparazzi lurking around my house, waiting to pounce. I was about to tiptoe to my car when they came out.

All I can see was flashes of white and shouts of questions.

"Isabella, heading out?"

_Duh? _I'm rolling my eyes behind the shades.

"Isabella, is Jacob planning to propose to you tonight?"

_Shouldn't you ask him that?_

"What do you have to comment about your best friend's recent breakup?"

_If I can, I am going kick him in where the sun doesn't shine. _

"Isabella, where are you heading?"

_Like you're not going to find a way to be there if I didn't tell you._

Finally, I made it to my car. I opened the door carefully so that I would not hurt any of them, I understand that they are just doing their work –but would it hurt for them to leave me alone for like, one night? -, and carefully slipped into the seat. I start the engine and cast a smile at them before leaving the driveway.

**

"Hey Bella," his husky voice whispered behind my ears. I took in his scent and felt my mouth watered.

I turned around and instantly wrapped my arms around him. His hands automatically wrapped around my waist.

"I miss you so much," I said, my voice a little muffled. I felt a little teary-eyed. It had been a very long time since I last been in his arms.

He chuckled. "You have no idea how much I missed you, my Bella," he said as he ran his fingers in my hair. I can say I melted right there.

**

We were just about to eat our dessert, one our hands intertwined, when flashes of light attacked us. The paparazzi were outside the room we booked so that we could have some privacy over dinner. I barely make out the manager saying something over the questions bombarded by the paparazzi.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, I have no idea how they got in,"

"Bella, we have to go now," Jacob said, pulling me along with our locked hands. The manager led us to the back door.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to go now. My label wants me to keep low profile before my new album is launched. So, I can't make tomorrow's headline with you," he said. His eyes full of sorrow I couldn't help but nod even though I don't want to part with him yet.

"I'm sorry, baby," he muttered and lean down to kiss me before darting off.

I sighed. What is supposed to be a perfect date is ruined by the paparazzi.

After thanking the manager, I took off to the parking lot.

I was only two rows away from my car so I decided to just run for it in case the paparazzi jump out of a corner. Then, I literally ran into a person and fell onto my back.

"Ouch," I heard the other person said.

_You got that right. _I checked myself for injuries. There's a minor scratch on my ankle and elbow. I looked up to see the person that I knocked into.

It was a man. I couldn't make out his face, but I could see his bronze, disarray hair. I was about to apologize to him before I see what's in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: I need your opinion, good or bad, send it my way please? Plus, I need someone to read through my chapter before I post it up because I am a little weak in the grammar area and also, I need someone to tell me more things on the U.S. because I'm not from America. I'm from Malaysia (thus, the mention of it in this chapter, :))**

**So, to sum things up:**

**1. I need reviews. -to improve myself & to let me know whether or not people is reading this-**

**2. I need a beta/editor/anything you want to call it (PM me please)**

**3. I need a tutor on everything U.S. **

**toodles, **

**i shall see you soon...**

**-chelsie-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm so sorry for updating so late. erm, i am busy with my school work as well as being caught up with some stuff at home. i am kinda still busy but i tried to post this up for you guys. I know that this is a really short chapter, but i think it is the best place for me to stop it. anyways, i think i am able to post more often with shorter chapters, is that ok with you guys? i already had the story planned out, it's just that i need the time to write them up. **

**oops, i think i'm rambling too much here. so, on with the story...**

**disclaimer: do not own twilight. stephenie does. unfortunately, she owns edward too.. :(**

* * *

"Jerk," I muttered after seeing a camera on his lap. Any form of apologies disappeared from my mind. There is no single coherent thought in my mind except how I detest this man before me. I rolled my eyes and averted my gaze away from him.

Stupid idiot paparazzo.

"Excuse me?"

If I weren't so mad at him, I would have melted at the sound of his voice. I ignored him and tried to get up from the ground. When I was straightened up, I brushed off the dirt on my skirt and saw from the corner of my eyes that the man stood up as well.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay?" he asked. I saw him raising the camera a little.

I looked up to give him a piece of my mind and maybe to smash the camera into pieces.

"Look-,"

I was speechless.

"Miss, are you okay?" he took a step closer to me, an eyebrow raised. "I didn't knock you out too bad, did I? Do you think you hit your head?" he asked.

Great. Now he thinks I am an incoherent fool. Stupid idiot amazing mesmerizing piercing green eyes. Bella, get a hold of yourself. He is still a jerk paparazzo even with his penetrating green eyes. And his face, God bless him, he had the perfect face. He can even run against Brad Pitt for his looks.

"Miss?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine," the bitterness in my voice unintentionally seeping out. His eyebrows rose higher and then turned into a frown.

"Did I do something that offended you? I don't get a good vibe from you since the beginning," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's not you in general. It's what you do for a living," I snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't think there's anything wrong with what I'm-,"

My blood boiled. "Nothing wrong? _Nothing wrong? _I just freaking came back from an 8-month shoot in Malaysia, I can flipping see my news in every channel on TV even on Animal Planet for God's sake, everywhere I go I am hounded by paparazzi, but that's fine. I know it comes with the job. But, when I finally had the freaking time to spend time with my boyfriend, you and your _work buddies _went snooping into our business and ruined that for me too. God, can't you guys just give me a break?" I ranted. I think the guy had no idea what the heck I am talking about. Hell, I don't even understand myself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the guy said.

I sighed. "I need my space. I know that you guys are just doing your job, but I desperately need my space. I can't even enjoy the sanctuary in my own home without you guys snooping around. I can't even spend time with Jake without you guys hounding on our backs, ugh. Damn freak show paparazzi,"

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

He chuckled. I looked at him incredulously. He shrugged. "I get that part about the whole paparazzi ruining your life thing, but I still don't get what that had to do with what I do for a living that offended you,"

Then, he smiled a crooked smile. Damn, I would love to smack that smile out of his gorgeous face.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to get a picture of me for your magazine to be featured? I'm sure you'll get paid quite fairly," I said, fed up. Maybe he'll just leave me alone when I give him what he wanted.

"Huh?" he tilted his head to one side to seem like he was clueless about whatever that I am talking, but the smirk on his face tells me otherwise.

"UGH, do you need me to spell it our for you? I practically just _gave _you permission to snap a picture of me and you're there, doing nothing," I said through gritted teeth.

He smirked, again.

I swear my blood pressure level increased tenfold just by interacting with this annoying paparazzo.

His grin got wider, there's a twinkle of understanding in his eyes. "I am not a paparazzo," he said, his tone amused. He was looking at me as though I am retarded or mentally impaired.

My mouth opened and closed in interval, like a goldfish. This action seemed to amuse him even more as he chuckled. That's when my blood boiled.

Paparazzo or not, gorgeous or not, this man is getting on my nerves and I don't like him one bit.

* * *

**one question, is the paparazzo the singular of paparazzi? i kinda confuse myself there. **

**anyways, please review!**

**love, **

**chelsie**


End file.
